Anyone Can be a Fan
by Red Giraffes
Summary: One-shot randomness. What could Ron possibly be doing in the middle of the night?


**(The idea has been plaguing me, demanding to be written. I guess it could be read as slash, if you really look for it, but that is up for you to interpret. Good luck to those still trying to get in! Enjoy this silly little one-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pottermore, Harry Potter, or Nightmare Before Christmas. If I did, I'd think I would have better thing to do.)**

Harry Potter woke up startled; he could sense something was wrong. Groggily, he groped the nightstand for his glasses, slipping them on only to discover Ron was missing out of his bed. Quickly, he took his wand out, muttered a lumos spell, and creeped down the hall, hoping his best friend was okay.

He saw a strange purple light glowing from the family room. He sneaked silently up to the wall, and glanced around the corner, only to find that it was just Ron sitting at the computer, obviously waiting for something. Harry sighed, and pulled up a chair to sit next to Ron, glancing at the purple screen.

"Ron? What in the world are you doing?" Harry asked, legitimately concerned. Ron had not shown much interest in the computer before, especially to be up at this hour on it. In fact, Ron was normally annoyed with the sensitive machine, as it tended to go haywire around magic. This caused his father to restrict magic whenever he wanted to try to use the computer. Try is a bit of an exaggeration; the Weasley's were so computer illiterate that it would have been funny, if he didn't find it so annoying.

"Well, ever since you defeated, you know, Voldemort, the wizarding community has been adding more muggle elements. A few weeks ago after dad got this compador thing working, I heard about a wizarding website. I was just interested in it." Ron said, mumbling towards the end, blushing slightly. Harry looked at him, puzzled. There were plenty of wizarding websites online, and Ron typically could care less about them.

"Why would you be up now to be on one? I wouldn't even be able to wake you up if the house was on fire, but you would wake up to look up a web site? Besides, Luna and Neville's wedding is tomorrow, it isn't like you to be up so late for an important event. What gives?" Harry said, poking Ron's side. Ron swatted his hand away, and mumbled some words under his breath. Harry grinned cheekily at the red headed man.

"I'm sorry, care to repeat that?" Ron glared at his friend, unwilling to admit to the true nature of what he was doing.

"I said, there's this fan sight, created for… us, I guess. It's supposed to be a really big deal, and it is supposed to get a lot of people. I know you like to monitor all of your fan sites, so I thought I would try to get this beta thing. Only thing is that there are a limited number of spots, and all you have to do is answer a question about us. Thing is, I keep missing the posting, and all the spots are one. But I am going to get it this time, I have to!" Ron said determinedly. Harry hastily put up a silencing spell as Ron started to talk louder, to prevent the rest of the Weasley household from waking up early.

"Ronald Weasley, are you fanboying over _me_?" Harry said with a lopsided grin, lightly shoving the red head. Ron only blushed again, unwilling to admit to anything.

"It's okay. I know I inspire tons of people. You get the real me, though. No need to stalk my life on a fan site!" Ron chuckled softly, but still did not take his eyes of the page.

Since Voldemort was slain several months ago, Harry was trying to adjust the amount of fame being the savior of the wizarding world. And dying again. He actually has to hide in public, due to some rabid fans throwing killing curses at him, to see if he actually could die. He was just now adjusting to be a symbol to the wizarding world, and dealing with the fame if it meant inspiring hope in others.

"It's just… I don't know. I just have to be the first! I know the stories and I know the rhymes! I could get in! All these losers keep beating me to it though!" Ron said, yelling in frustration. Harry laughed at his poor friend, caught up in the internet's mind games.

"It's the internet, Ron. It does that to people. When it becomes a completion, suddenly you have to win. It doesn't matter if it's on a website to stalk your own life or not, that competitive edge inside of you is saying that you have to be the first." Harry said softly, laying a hand on his friends shoulder. Ron sighed, unwilling to give up.

"It could be posted any minute now! Just wait with me for five more minutes, and then I'll give up on this ridiculous entirenet thing. I swear, muggles come up with the weirdest words." Ron said confused. Harry sighed again, as tired as he was, he knew it was best to wait up with his friend.

"Ron, I'm pretty sure wizarding words would be pretty strange to muggles, also. No, I know they are. With our world adopting some muggles customs, you are going to have to adjust to it."

"Yeah well… I still don't like them… Anyways, who'd have ever thought Neville would be the first of us to get married? Especially to Luna?" Ron said, incredulously, while intently refreshing the page.

"Better keep those dress robes ready, I'm sure everyone will be getting married now. If only-"Harry stopped talking as he noticed the page change. He watched as Ron read the question.

"Ron! Type faster! Come on! Before all the spots go!" Harry said, suddenly feeding into the competition of the website.

"Stop pressuring me! I got this." He mumbled, as he typed slowly. Harry watched as the websites changed, to a place to entire information.

"Uh, Harry? What's an e-mail address again? Do I have one of those?" Ron asked, confused. Harry shoved Ron out of the way, clearly impatient with the red-head's lack of knowledge.

"I swear, Ron. Do we have to go through this every time? We'll just use mine. _Harry…Potter…Roxxx…wizard…mail… .net_. There! Done!" Ron shoved the raven haired boy off the chair, to see what happens.

"Okay… So there's a list of five usernames… I'm going to go with… CastleAccio!" Ron said with a grin, mentally picturing what would happen if someone tried to summon Hogwarts. If anyone ever tried to summon a castle, they better be prepared to run.

"You happy now? Let's go to bed!" Harry said, dragging his friend by the arm to finally sleep. Ron had never felt more accomplished in his life.


End file.
